Amusement park date?
by KHR1427
Summary: Should Gray really be more nervous -than Juvia- on their first date? And how had it become so disastrous, so quickly?
1. BIG DATE :D

Juvia hugged the big stuffed bear close to her heart, knowing that as long as she kept the stuffed bear close to her, her love would never leave her as well.  
Well at least, that's what the fantasy in her head played out as. Then they'd get married and have that cool pictures slideshow of their cutest moments, while cute music plays, and the giant bear is conveniently placed in each photo, once again symbolising how it connects their love.

Or maybe not?...

Who cared though? Juvia certainly didn't. She could hardly even fall asleep thinking about her big date tomorrow.  
A whole day with Gray, walking around in public; Juvia couldn't even believe it.

The girl squealed while hugging her huge bear.  
Tomorrow's the day, she thought.

Bright and early, the blunette woke; dressed in her finest skirt and blouse, she walked out her house and towards the guild. She clenched her purse handle tighter between her arm and shoulder, and adjusted her summer hat.  
The breeze was chilly and light today; signally how close summer was to ending, and how soon the leaves would start to change color. Juvia was even able to see her breath today, considering how much she had been sweating last night.  
Nevertheless, even if it had been blizzarding outside, Juvia would still make it to this date.

Gray waited outside the guild door, his clothes ruffling a bit because of the slight wind. Yesterday had been the day he asked Juvia, his stalker and friend, out to a date, and truthfully, he was a bit nervous.  
Gray still couldn't believe himself for acting like this. Girls weren't even something he used to fret over before, and now, his hands were shaking at the mere thought of spending a day with one.  
"Get a grip, loser," he mumbled to himself. "It was just a date, just a date with Juvia. You've known this woman for 2 years, and now you're just spending a day with her."

Yeah, he thought. What was there to be nervous about? It was just Juvia, and he was Gray Fullbuster.

He felt his confidence rise.

This was just a date.  
With Juvia.

* * *

Updates every other day. :) (or so...)


	2. Blasted wind gods, and their damn wind

Smaller update earlier because I want the next chapter to be long.  
I'm going to make it 4 chpaters, cause marshmallow (my lazy writing partner) favorite number is 4. :)  
...yeah, so as you guessed, the next 2 chapters should be a lot longer. :) (I'm not used to writing long stories, which is why this is broken off into chapters in the first place. :D)

* * *

The moment Juvia walked into Gray's field of vision, that bastard of a wind god, decided to send a strong gust of wind her way. Her short mini skirt blew upwards, showing a very _cute_ pair of panties.  
Juvia gasped and pushed her skirt down, looking left to right making sure no one saw her.  
At last, her frenzied gaze landed on Gray, who was trying hard not to look or meet her eyes.

"KYAAA" Juvia _screamed_, spotting him standing against the Ft guild door. She stood in her spot shaking in embarrassment.

"Should Juvia go? Ah, did he see her painties? Oh noo, Juvia would like this to happen, but not so _early_ in our relationship. AAAAh"

And while the water mage stood frozen in the middle of the path, the ice mage was desperatly trying to bring his body temperature down with his magic.  
"Think ice. Cold, cold ice, and not cute things. Happy? NOOO! Her panties were blue!"  
He even began to strip out of nervousness, and trying to bring his body temperature down.

Of course, that just made Juvia all the more flustered.

While the two flustered mages stood freaking out, Erza shook her head from her hidden spot behind a tree. While some would say she was being a creep, and just flat out stalking her friends now, she'd rather be called their very conveniently 'hidden' dating counsellor, ready to give advice anytime, and anywhere.

And this time, was a very urgent time.


	3. Why, Erza?

Be prepared for EXTREME OOC.  
Be prepared.

* * *

Gray and Juvia walked hand in hand, quietly, towards the annual town fair. None of the two dared utter a word, or even look one other in the eye as the continued forward; both worrying about sweaty palms, as previous events replayed shamefully over and over in their minds.

_The red haired girl jumped down from her hidden spot in a tree, and struck a pose. Smirking, and hands on her hips, she turned to face Juvia first. The blue haired girl was coving her face with her hands, while steam poured out from the gaps._

"JUVIA-CHAN, DO NOT FRET, ERZA-KUN IS HERE."  
Surprised with the sudden boom of familiar sounding screams, the blunette uncovered her face; only to be facing the most determined, scary, and a bit socially awkward Titania of her guild.  
"Erza-san, um, kun(?) Why are you here? How did you know about Juvia and Gray-sama's date?" 

_Although the guild knew something had been going on with the 2, neither of them mentioned their date, out of fear that the guild would all storm into the Amusement Park with camera's and news reporters. Only to get every banned from yet another famous location in Fiori…_

"There is not a need for you, Juvia, and you, Gray, (she shouted backwards towards to advancing ice mage.) to know how Erza-kun finds out her business. Anyways, enough about me, but HAVING YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS HERE ARE STUTTERING OVER SUCH JUVINIEL THINGS, IS EMBARASSING ME AS FAIRY TAIL'S HONOURAY DATING COUCH."

Gray approached the 2 girls, since it looked like Erza was going to rip Juvia's head off. He made sure to stand at an arm's length away ; for safety measures.

"Dating coach?" Gray asked, dying at thought of Erza doing anything romantic. He stilled stayed at a respectable distance away.

Juvia covered her face again at his presence.

But Erza wasn't done yet.

"YOU, SHUSH. Should YOU really be lecturing me about love? Baka, I ought to yell you a speech just on how long it took for you to notice, and respond for Juvia feelings. But good thing I placed cameras all over the guild, even the broom closet, and overheard you awkwardly stammering, and finally asking this poor girl on a date. By the way, Juvia-chan, Erza-kun has got your back."

Gray and Juvia sneaked wide eye glances at each other, but both blushed again as memories of the incident that just happened, played again in their memories.

"SEE?" Erza's yell broke their blushing glances.

"SO CHILDISH AND STUPID. Gray, your 19, Juvia, you're 18. Are you telling me that you guys blush at that? Please, there are 12 year olds doing each other,-not that I approve of course- yet you two blush at the sight of one another's panties. Please, we see Gray naked half the time, and with those skirts in this wind, I see guys hiding in bushes with cameras just waiting for those moments."

Juvia gasped and pulled her skirt down, removing her hands from her face, while Gray ran a trained eye through the bare landscape in front of him.

"After marriage, THEN sex, you guys will see plenty panties and worse. So why fret about it now?"

As Erza kept talking, the couple turned redder and redder. Why was she so blunt with such sexual_ scenes?_

"So now, as your- self pronounced- dating consular, I will get you through this date." Erza grabbed both their hands suddenly; catching both of them off guard.  
"Now, Juvia and Gray, I hereby declare you as an official couple of Fairy Tail, who are ready to go off on their long awaited first date."

Their surprised hands were mashed together forcefully while Erza let go, to wipe away escaping tears.

"Now off" –A heavy push towards the direction of the fair- "Children, discovering the blooms of first love!"

Not wanting to stick around any of that much longer, the couple quickly rushed forward, leaving a weeping Erza waving dramatically while 2 strange boys with binoculars threw flowers in the air.

With that awkward situation that just happened, it was surprising the two hadn't run home to be depressed for hours; especially considering how romantically challenged they were.

Instead, the two just walked, faces burning red, and palms practically leaking sweat. (Gray, you're an ice mage for crying out loud. Stop losing your _cool_ around cute girls.)

But both of them didn't miss an important fact from Erza's speech.

They needed to stop having their 'private' meetings in the broom closet. At least, until they remove all of Erza's security cameras…

* * *

I warned you; be prepared.  
Im sorry to those i might have killed with my awkwardness.  
Next, and last, chapter will be a lot longer. (...Or a least I'll try to make it a lot longer. This chapter was pretty long for me...-_-)


	4. Cause food

Um...Im really dragging out this story huh?...  
Maybe next chapters the long one, where they actually start their date?  
X_X

* * *

After walking for a few more minutes, the smell of funnels cakes wavered by, alerting both the hungry mages how close they were to the fair/amusmentpark. Both of them had skipped breakfast this morning, so their stomachs growled (Starts humming the beat of Growl by EXO.)In synchronization.

"Ano…" Juvia said, embarrassed that Gray had heard her do make such an unwomanly noise. But Gray just laughed.  
"Good god, I'm starving," he said, smiling a bit at her, perhaps trying to lighten the mood from previous disputes?

It worked.

Juvia smiled back at him, glad she wasn't the pig in the relationship on their first date.  
"Then hurry up, Gray-sama! The fair's that way." Caught between running off by herself or walking at the same pace Gray stayed in, Juvia, with a new burst of confidence- perhaps because the weather was lighting up her mood so much- she grabbed onto his muscular arm and dragged him forwards.  
"You walk too slowly for a hungry man," she joked, giggled a bit.

The ice mage looked straight forward (God it was fucking windy today. Note to self, buy Juvia more pants on next date.), and grumbled slightly, not wanting to look so coupley in public.

Not that it was like Juvia was making much progress with her strength… The man had to speed up his walking just to make her feel like she was actually doing something.

"Kyaaa, Gray, you're sooo heavy." Juvia squealed, practically sweating with the effort.

Gray sighed.  
"Because you're as weak at a motion sick Natsu. If you want to eat so badly, just say so," Gray teased, playfully shaking her warm hands off his arm, (although he liked the feel of a her arm close to him; he kind of understood why Natsu liked hugging Lucy so much…)and grabbed it instead.

Though teasing Juvia had been his only intention when he grabbed her hand, the water mage completely stopped walking, and her whole face began to burn up.  
"Gray- sama…did you just hold Juvia's hand? Without Erza standing 20 feet away glaring at you?" She squealed out, just as another couple breezed by them, hands interlocked.

_They had held hands before this, many times, but those small moments were during intense battles or major events, when Erza would watch over them like a hawk._

Shit.

Crap. Gray's mind rushed over his possible excuses for wanting to hold her hand other then having a 5 3" titan standing behind him glaring? Why did he even want grab her hand in the first place? Other than the simple fact that he wanted to hold her hand?  
Oh yeah. Food.

"Cause, you baka, I'm hungry, and your speed of walking obviously isn't going to get us to some food in the near future." Gray saved, gentling pulling her along, gradually speeding up with each step.

Both their faces reddened and warmed up as they walked along the rough pavement, nearing closer to the yummy smells each second.

* * *

Also, please don't forget to leave a review...even if you don't like the story...  
I just love reviews more than anything.  
Thanks to all the people who previously reviewed, by the way.  
Daisuki. :)


	5. Wait, Juvia and I, a couple?

HEEEEEY, LETS JUST IGNORE MY PREVIOUS TALKS ABOUT LIMITING THIS STORY TO A CERTAIN NUMBER OF CHAPTERS.  
I KIND OF WANT TO DWELL DEEPER NOW...  
...xD

* * *

"Money please."

Juvia reached for her purse, but Gray already handed the man enough for the two of them. He reached for the two tickets and gave one to Juvia, his hands grazing over her's a bit.

"Edo, thanks Gray- sama." Juvia blushed when she felt his hand brush lightly against hers when he handed her the ticket.

"You're welcome." He responded, a bit shy around her blush.

"Come on love birds, there are people behind you." The ticket man yelled out loudly. He smiled teasingly at Juvia and winked at her.  
"The fun parts the fair, not at the ticket line, love birds."

Juvia brought both her hands to her face at the mention of love birds.

And the fact that the whole line had heard the man call them love birds.

Gray looked apologetic at the vender, and rested his hands on Juvia's shoulder.  
He gently steered her towards the entrance door and tried to ignore the giggles from the middle school girls in line behind them.

He distinctively heard one of them say, What a cute couple, referring to Juvia and him.

Did they really look like a couple to everyone?

Didn't they do this kind of thing everywhere; even in the guild?

Wait, exactly how long have they been acting and looking like a couple to everyone?


	6. Enter Lyon

UGH...I'm not exactly sure if i really want Lyon in this story or not...

* * *

Bright displays and loud noises were a given at fairs. So were little children, young families and the occasional depressed, white haired ice mage searching for the one.  
Not that they were actually as common as families and kids, but this fair had one. And this depressed, white haired ice mage wasn't looking for the one; he had already found her. He was just hoping that she thought he was also her 'the one'…and maybe they could get married, have children, be happily in love...and kill Gray; his lifelong nemesis and rival for this girls heart.  
Oppies.  
Was the identity of this secret depressed, white haired ice mage given away?

Oh whatever, Lyon couldn't care much for secret identities or anything other than his precious Juvia-chan.  
And her long, curly, soft, blue hair, her big, angular eyes… Her dazzling smile she only gave to special people she opened up to…  
Oh how'd Lyon die for one of her smiles.

It was true, Lyon couldn't give 2 shits about secret identities. He wanted the whole world to know of his love for precious Juvia. How he loved her truly and purely. How he wanted to show off his incredible ice magic, his magnificent abs...

If only she were also at this fair today, alone, also searching for her significant other. Especially minus the company of that perverted Gray.  
Oh, the woes of love, he thought.

And while the poor man moped around, couples giving his strange looks, he noticed a flurry of a light blue color in the corner his eyes. Because of this unrequited love for Juvia, anything blue would now catch his eyes. He turned towards that color source, knowing that it was probably just a huge stuffed animal, or just a stupid kid stealing Juvia's trade mark color. No way could it be her, standing alone, with a wistful expression on her beautiful, pale face. No way could it be…

"JUVIA-CHAN!?"


End file.
